


Chocolate and

by rikacain



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-12
Updated: 2011-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:12:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikacain/pseuds/rikacain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue was feeling blue and Pink had a solution. Set in the Another Day universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate and

Neku was in another of his 'emo urges'-possessed mode.

Again.

"Hey Phones. What's with the long face?"

Neku groaned. As much as Mr. H was his idol, CAT, he was hoping that Mr. H wouldn't talk to him. Because whenever's there was Mr. H, there was also-

"Hee hee. Hello there, Blue."

Joshua.

After he 'introduced' the two to each other – they actually knew each other beforehand – whenever Neku dropped by WildKat, he was as sure as the sun rises that Joshua would already be there, or will come in several split-seconds later. At first he believed that it all boiled down to pure coincidence, but now? He was positive that Pink was stalking him.

Either him, or Mr. H, which didn't help him feel any better.

"Why, what's the matter Blue? You look several shades darker than usual."

What did that make him? Black? Oh wait, he was already Black 'n' Blue.

"Nothing, Pink. What are you doing here?"

Joshua twirled his hair. "Interested...?"

"It was perfunctory."

Joshua giggled. "Same old Blue. I didn't expect 'perfunctory', though. Thought it'll be more... simple."

Neku grunted, drowning in his emo urges. Now if Pink would be nice and shut up...

When did Pink shut up, anyway...?

"Blue? You there? Bluuuue~"

"What?"

Joshua scowled. "I was asking if Red contacted you recently."

"H-huh? No."

Mr. H sidled over. "Looks like you're out of whack today, Phones."

Neku shut his eyes. "You could say that again, Mr. H..."

"Emo urges huh..." Joshua grinned. "I have the solution for that."

Neku didn't even notice Mr. H chuckling away as Joshua grabbed his hand and hightailed it out of the cafe.

* * *

"What...? Where?"

Joshua rolled his eyes. "Must be so severe this time that you can't even recognise 104, Blue?"

"... oh."

"Not very smart today, are you?"

"Shut up."

"Now that's more like it. This way."

Joshua led him through crowds of people, escalators, and even more people. Finally, they stopped in front of a gargantuan store.

"Pink..."

"Hm, Blue?"

"If you led me here to do some shopping, you can go screw yourself."

"Of course not. That's Green's forte. You can go shopping with her after you feel better. Unless you rather I screw you...?"

"What the fu-"

"Language, Blue. Now pick."

Neku reluctantly turned around... and faced chocolate.

Yes, chocolate.

Joshua had led him to a chocolatier.

"What kind of joke is this?"

"It's not a joke, Blue. Hm, truffles..."

"This is YOUR solution?"

"You were listening?" Joshua picked out a box with gilded lettering. "Guylian, eh? You feeling praline, Blue?"

"What's that?"

"I suppose that means yes."

How does that mean yes?

"Pick something, Blue. My treat."

"Fine..." Neku scanned the multitude of shelves for something familiar. He finally settled on a slab of Cadbury marble chocolate.

"Not very adventurous, are you?"

Joshua smirked from behind a pile of chocolate coins. "Anyway," he continued, " what chocolate do you like?"

"Milk."

"I like white."

Who asked you?

"I think that's enough, no? Let's pay."

* * *

Within an hour they were back at the fortunately air-conditioned WildKat cafe, with a mound of chocolate at their disposal. Mr. H shook his head at the amount that rested on the table. "The both of you are going to get fat, you know...?"

Joshua giggled and brought out the slab Neku chose slab. "Here, Blue."

Neku took the slab and stared at the wrapping listlessly. "Phones? It's not to going to unwrap itself."

"I know that," he grumbled. He slowly peeled the crisp aluminium foil off the brown rectangle.

Joshua giggled yet again. "Are you expecting to find a Golden Ticket in there, Blue?"

"A what?"

"Golden Ticket. Ever read Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Or watch it for that matter."

"No." It sounded like a nightmare to Neku.

"Shame. Anyway, hurry up and chow down." Joshua popped a Guylian seahorse into his mouth. "Mm... I'm in paradise."

Neku shivered, quickly stuffing his slab into his mouth. It tasted sweet... and dman nice. He quickly took several more bites; he could swear his emo urges were melting away too...

Joshua smirked. His plan was working after all. "Here, try one of these."

Neku plucked the seashell out of Joshua's finger. "Not bad."

They worked their way through Cadbury's finest selection, a few boxes of Merci, truffles and loads of Guylian boxes. Mr. H joined in at certain moments (Joshua whispered that he liked dark chocolate); by the end of the stash, it was almost evening.

"Feel better, Blue?"

Neku looked up, licking his fingers. "Y-yeah." There was a moment's silence. "Thanks, Josh."

"No problem, Neku."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Done for the 100 theme challenge on DeviantArt. The theme is Relaxation. Do check it out. Fan art is also accepted!
> 
> The backstory behind this is... I ate two Cadbury chocolate slabs in one go when I felt depressed. Sad to say, my sister was not amused and I got an earful for it.


End file.
